


You're not the Brightest Crayon

by djswaggyG



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djswaggyG/pseuds/djswaggyG
Summary: Christian and Cody share a cute morning moment :)
Relationships: Christian Yelich/Cody Bellinger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	You're not the Brightest Crayon

Christian wakes to a warm light shining on his face and heavy head on his arm. He opens his eyes to admire what is currently making his fingers fall asleep. Cody is laying on his side, facing Christian, with his head resting on Christian’s bicep, and his mouth closed. Christian notices Cody’s dark eyelashes, how thick they are, almost like he’s constantly wearing mascara, and how they cast a shadow on his cheek. He stares for a second, almost in pride. That’s his boy. His champion.   
He lifts the hand that isn’t currently being pinned down, slowly resting it on his lover’s face. His thumb caresses Cody’s cheek bone as he admires his features. He moves his thumb to his eyelashes, smiling fondly when his eyelids twitch. Cody’s mouth slowly molds a smile, eyes opening, crinkling at the sides the way that makes Christian swoon.

“What are you looking at?” Cody asks with the same smile, eyes closing for a minute, then opening again. The way his voice sounds, heavy with sleep, makes Christian’s heart soar. 

“You,” Christian says with his dopey, toothy smile. They stare at each other, basking in the warmth of the sun shining through the window, the warmth in between them. Admiring the facial features of the other, falling in love over and over again. Cody’s eyes glance at the golden glow of his fiancé’s tan chest, fingers tickling at the collarbone under said golden skin. His heart leaps at the contrast of the golden band on his pale hand and how he knows it’ll be hidden during games by his glove, the horrible tan line on his wrist proving it. It’s their secret. They haven’t told anyone, not even their parents. Not JT or Joc or Cole. Not Ryan or LoCain or G. Only they know.

“We should probably get up, we can’t lay here all day, Chris.”

Cody is the only one who’s allowed to call him that. Ever.

“Who says we can’t?” Christian scoots over, closer, invading his fiancé’s space even more.

That’s all Cody needs to hear. He chuckles and scoots closer to Christian, leaning up so he can have his arm back. They lay there with their legs entwined, staring. Smiling. Holding hands.

After a while, Cody pipes up, “You look like a Picasso painting.”

Christian chuckles, rolling his eyes, “Do you know how Picasso painted people?” 

“No, I thought it was a nice compliment,” Cody frowns.

“No, I’m sorry. I know it was a compliment. You’re just not the brightest crayon, baby,” Christian’s hand finds its way back to Cody’s cheek, somehow his lips also find Cody’s. It’s sweet, lasting only 2 seconds, maybe.

Cody feigns hurt but accepts the kiss for what it was.

Christian gets serious all of a sudden, but the soft smile doesn’t leave his face, “I love you so much.”

Cody smiles back, grabbing Christian’s free hand, and kisses his lips again, “I love you too, Chris.”


End file.
